gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sleepwalker
Plot There's a Sleepwalker who visit the gangs house every night and the gang must find he/she. Characters Gumball Darwin Mabel Martha Cobby Andy Purriana Audrey Rayona Pac Beckie Monica Billy Conny Lilly Anais Cobby Jr. Caroline Lexy Jill Chris Sullvan Supporting characters Tobias MeeMee Crypto AiAi Fireball Aguilera Hot Dog Richard Nicole Agnes Robin. Transcipt (Zooms in to the Wattersons house ) Nicole: good night, sweathearts. ( kisses Gumball and Darwin ) Gumball and Darwin: good night, Ma. ( Nicole closes the door and Gumball and Darwin goes to sleep ) ???: ( walks in too Gumball's and Darwin's room ) Darwin: ( Wakes up ) huh? ( gasps and wispers ) Psst! Gumball! Gumball! Gumball: ( wakes up and wispers ) What is it?! ( sees ??? and gasps ) Who is that?! Darwin: I dunno. ( ??? Wakes up and runs away ) Gumball: Hey! ( Gumball and Darwin runs after ??? ) Come back here! Tell who you are! ???: ( jumps out of the window ) Mabel: What's going on?! ( The others in the family commes ) Gumball: I have no idea. ( next day in the school ) Gumball: And later it jumped trough the window! Conny: But what was that? Darwin: I have no idea. It was so dark, I could not se anything! Purriana: Hmm. If that thing commes back home, I shall do a trap for it. Rayona: And then we can see who that thing is! Martha: That's a great idea! ???: ( looks at them behind the locker ) ( at the Peterssons house in night ) Lilly: ( sleeps ) ???: ( commes in to Lilly's room ) Lilly: ( wakes up ) huh? ( sees it and start to scream ) ???: ( wakes up and jumps out of the window ) Robin: ( runs in to Lilly's room togheter With Agnes, Conny, Beckie and Pac ) what is it, Honey?! Lilly: mommy! Daddy! Conny! Beckie and Pac! It was something who walked in my room! I think it was a ghost! ( cries ) Agnes: walked in your room?! Beckie: ( to herself ) oh no, not the Sleepwalker. ( next day in Nuttles home ) Lilly: ( hugging Conny ) And it was big and then it jumped trough my window! ( cries ) Conny: ( comforted Lilly ) And we heard Lilly's scream and then it was gone. Martha: We must do something! Cobby: Yeah and I have a plan! When the Sleepwalker commes in to my hosee, we trap it. Andy: We must do it fast or else, others calls the police. ( at the Nuttles home, night ) Mabel: Ok, me and Gumball searching in the kitchen, Martha and Cobby searching in the bathroom and the others search other places. ( all goes away, except Darwin and Beckie ) Darwin: So, we are just alone now. Beckie: What are we gonna do? Darwin: I Know! We can search for the sleepwalker in the dark, ( flirty voice ) while playing hide and seek. ( clicks his teeth and winks to Beckie ) Beckie: ( blushes, but not smiling ) Maybe we can do that when we are adults, Darwin. Pac: ( sees the Sleepwalker and barks ) Darwin: Huh?! Martha: What is it, Pac? Have you found the Sleepwalker? Pac: ( nods and barks and runs into Andy's room ) Andy: It Is in My room! ( he and the others runs in Andy's room ) Sleepwalker: ( wakes up and sees the gang ) The gang: ( commes in to Andy's room and Gasps ) Jill?! Jill: ( jumps trough the window ) Conny: I can't belive it! ( next day at school, in the cafiteria ) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3